


Five Times Gillian Lied And No One Discovered The Truth

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian Foster isn't very good at lying, except when she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Gillian Lied And No One Discovered The Truth

**one. _emergency lie._**

She didn't mean to lie about it. But she took one look at Mrs Greenwood's face, all scrunched up and red, and the words fell out of her mouth. Just like that.

And then it was too late to take them back, because Mr Thompson was there and he brought Miss Dobbs. They dragged Terry away and Thomas told her later that they called his parents and Terry wasn't allowed chocolate for a whole month.

Terry came up to her in the playground the next day and said he didn't mind taking the blame for her. She said she was sorry and he smiled at her and called her pretty.

She broke him off a piece of her stolen candy and his fingers tickled her palm as he took it. They ate the bar together under the tree. It tasted bitter.

 

**two. _bluffing._**

"This isn't going to work."

"'Course it will Gill. Just lighten up and stop looking so worried." Sarah frowned at her friend and reached out to pull her top further down her shoulders. She loved Gillian, really she did, but she could be such a buttoned-up bore sometimes.

"No it won't, and stop that!" Gillian frowned and slapped Sarah's hands away, tugging her neckline back up.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to help, but fine. Just thought you might want to show a little more skin than a nun." Sarah turned away, peering around the line in front of them. Gillian stared at her, then looked down at her outfit, then back up at her friend. More skin?

Someone's elbow nudged into her back, sending her stumbling forward a step. Gillian turned to them, her lips pursed and her hands going to her hips. No apology was forthcoming and the woman didn't even have the decency to look her in the eye. Narrowing her eyes, she ran her gaze up and down the woman's outfit before spinning back around, hands still at her waist.

Right.

Grabbing hold of the top of her skirt, Gillian twisted it, rolling it up until the hemline rose above her knees. Reaching up, she released her hair from its clip, running her hands through the curls and shaking them loose.

Taking a step forward with the queue, she checked to make sure Sarah was still preoccupied flirting with the boys three people up, before delving into her bag and pulling out her mirror and make-up.

Five minutes later, and only two entrants away from the club's doors, Sarah turned back in excitement, looking down and patting her pockets to make sure her ID was still there.

"Right, Gillian, it's important to stay calm and not give anything away." She looked up as Gillian finished adjusting her top, her bra straps visible. "What- Gill?"

Gillian took in the shock on her friend's face and fought the urge to blush as red as her lipstick. "Too much?"

Sarah laughed, circling her. Coming back around to face her, she placed her hands on Gillian's bare shoulders and shook her once. "Just enough."

"Excuse me ladies." The bouncer coughed and Sarah spun around to face him. "ID?"

She handed hers over with a smile and Gillian could see her fighting down a grin as she was waved through.

Taking a deep breath, Gillian straightened her back, wiggling her hips as she walked forwards. She prayed no one saw the way her hand shook as she reached for her ID.

"No need, you sure ain't under eighteen." He stopped, tilting his head and leered. "Not with that sweet ass." Trying hard not to show her shock, Gillian shook her head and forced a smile. The ribbon curtain was drawn aside and she could see Sarah waiting for her behind it.

"I break off at 11, I'll look for you." The bouncer's voice fell heavy against her neck. Gillian shot him a second smile, this one even more forced, and hurried through the doors. She didn't worry too much about the promise behind his words, She and Sarah would have left long before then, it being a school night after all.

 

**three. _barefaced lie._**

Alec bent down, his nose against her new mahogany-topped coffee table. Only seventy dollars from Pottery Barn; it had sat there in the window and when she passed it after work she hadn't been able to resist.

She wondered if her earlier cleaning had left a scent on it he would pick up with the fine white powder.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked, head still bent.

"No. No of course not, I'll- I'll just go check on dinner, take your time."

 

**four. _white lie._**

Curled up in a chair, she looked at the man sprawled unconscious on her sofa. After three hours Cal had finally fallen silent but for the rumbling snores that seemed oddly peaceful in comparison with the rest of the evening.

_"She's gone. Took Emily and just up-and left."_

He rang her when it happened. Her answer phone recorded the slam of the door and the crunch of gravel under car wheels. And his voice, harsh and low as he tried to hide from her. She was two hours late picking up the message. Too late to stop him from going straight to the nearest bar.

She found him, shoulders hunched and head against the bar-top, three empty glasses in a line before him. She caught the barman lifting a glass almost straight out of a woman's hand and didn't like what that said about Cal's drinking.

_"She said she'd 'ad enough. Said she couldn't fight anymore. She lied. Loved the fights, she did. Was_ me _she couldn't stand."_

Twenty minutes later the barman helped her walk Cal to her car. Her heel's slipped across the freezing ground and he stumbled into her, his head falling to her shoulder and staying there until she moved away to open the car door.

He fell asleep as she drove them home, his breath steaming the window and his hand resting beneath hers on her knee.

_"You really think she'll be back, luv? Read too many romance novels you do, darlin'."_

Bringing her mug up to her lips; the chocolate lukewarm on her tongue, she watched as he shifted, trying to get comfortable on the sofa. His mouth fell open and a line of drool slipped down his chin and onto her cream cushions. Smiling sadly she rose to her feet and placed the empty mug onto the coffee table. She pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and let it fall softly across his back as she thought about the last time she had seen Zoe. The anger, tightly coiled and directed at her husband. The determination in every word she spoke to him.

Before going to bed, she opened up the guestroom and put the spare sheets into the machine to freshen them up. Alec would be away on business all week and Cal was going to need a place to stay for at least that long.

 

**five. _perjury._**

The click of the door shutting behind him echoed around her office. He forgave her. She could see the effort it took, not because she lied to him, not even because she tricked him into keeping quiet about the murders. But because she managed to hide it from him for so long without him even knowing there was anything he should have been looked for. She proved she really was his blind-spot and he hated it.

Her own words repeated in her head, _he came to my house_, and she pulled out her chair, falling into it like her strings had been cut. Just another government puppet.

He forgave her, but it would take some time before he trusted himself around her again. And if he ever found out, if he ever discovered the last little untruth between them, she knew she'd lose him forever.   
Because Doctor Gillian Foster never forgot a voice, especially not one that came from behind her, breath heavy and moist against her neck in the dark of night. Or hot and dry in her ear in the line at Betty's Pastries just before the phone call to the office and the explosion outside their doors.


End file.
